


Family Man

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a family business, and Ernie Macmillan was a family man. Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/149725.html). Prompt: Ernie Macmillan. (January 2014)

"You don't mind, do you, Mr. Macmillan?" 

It hardly mattered whether or not Ernie minded. His assistant was already bunching her skirt around her hips, revealing a flash of pink lace knickers beneath.

"Rose. We can't keep—" He stopped, glancing over at the open office door. Lunchtime. It was unlikely anyone would be back for at least a half hour. 

That didn't make it right, though. 

He cleared his throat and picked up his pen, officiously scribbling nonsense. "This is a family business, Rose." _And I'm a family man,_ he didn't bother adding. Because it hadn't been true since she started working for him. 

"Just for a moment," Rose said with a reassuring smile, nodding towards the file cabinet. "So I can get to the bottom drawer."

Freed from the constraints of her tight pencil skirt, she bent at the waist, the hem now perfectly framing the bottom curve of her arse cheeks. Ernie pulled at his necktie.

"Do you like my knickers, sir?"

His cock, already half-hard, stiffened fully at that one word. "Yeah," admitted breathlessly. "They're—" He cleared his throat again. "They're pretty."

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Do you want to feel them?"

"Rose. Don't—"

But she was already situating herself between his spread legs. "You can keep your trousers on, fully fastened, like always," she said. "You don't really mind, do you?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "You need it, don't you? Sir?"

"This is the last time."

"Of course," Rose whispered. She sat in his lap, facing away from him, and started to grind. 

This wasn't really cheating, Ernie had convinced himself. Just a bit of innocent rubbing, like when he was a teenager. Easy enough to stop if they needed to.

But Ernie didn't want to stop. He bit his lip as he watched her hips work, her arse thrusting towards him with every motion. Every time she arched her back, Ernie could see the plump lips of her cunt, the way the knickers clung wetly between them. 

He ached desperately to slip his finger under that scrap of material and move it aside. Rose bucked on top of him, riding the clothed length of his cock, and how badly he wanted to nudge his finger into that slippery hole and feel her tightening around it. How terribly he wanted to gather that wetness and drag his finger up her crack to the dark pucker that he could just make out between her soft cheeks… to probe that forbidden hole with his finger... his cock....

He gritted his teeth and tensed at the thought, spilling inside his trousers as Rose continued to work. Her hips sped, the knickers getting lodged in her crack, her bare arse cheeks begging to be squeezed. But Ernie didn't touch. He just watched, transfixed, until Rose also stilled, her young body jerking in release.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, panting. Ernie didn't mind at all. That was the problem.

_The End_


End file.
